


Touchpoints

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nudity, Prompt Fill, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Touch-Starved, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: A fill for the kyluxhardkink prompt: Kylo doesn't like being touched. At all. When Kylo and Hux become close enough for Hux to casually touch Kylo when they speak or are around each other, Kylo gets extremely overwhelmed. He doesn't mind Hux touching him, but he has to fight back tears at every touch. He enjoys the touching, but he cannot control his body's reaction. When Hux notices, he is alarmed.





	Touchpoints

**Author's Note:**

> This MUST count as productive adulting, right?

The first time it happened Hux noticed the reaction but forgot about it as soon as it was over. He had reached over to take a datapad the Supreme Leader offered, accidentally brushing their ungloved fingers together. Ren had jerked his hand back violently, almost dropping the datapad. He had held his hand close to his chest, clenched into a fist, lips pressed into a tight line and eyes wide. Hux had been so preoccupied with the damage reports that when he tore his attention away from the datapad to repeat a question Ren hadn’t answered, the Supreme Leader had returned to his normal self and was able to partake in the conversation.

The second time, however, was more pronounced. Ren was struggling with a clasp securing his cloak over his shoulder and since they were running late, Hux offered to help. The clasp was entangled with the fabric of the cloak and the tunic underneath, so Hux made Ren sit down on a chair and stood behind him. He didn’t want to tear the precious silk or break the delicate ornament, so at one point he slid his fingers underneath Ren’s collar to raise the knotted ensemble for closer inspection. Ren gasped audibly and turned his head away, blinking furiously. Hux removed his hands carefully from Ren’s body and frowned down at the dark-haired man. 

“Supreme Leader? Is everything all right?” Hux could swear the man was trembling. This was worrying. He couldn’t remember Ren ever being ill. “Should I call for a medic?”

“No!” The strange reaction was over just as abruptly as it had begun. “That won’t be necessary. Your fingers were cold, that’s all.” Ren rose from the chair and strode quickly towards the door. “Come along, General, we’re already late.”

With that he was out of the door, having not once looked at Hux.

The third time had Hux and Ren locked in an all-too-familiar shouting match over troop deployment tactics. They had had the foresight to repair into Ren’s private quarters before the fight escalated into an all-out no-holds-barred screaming event, complete with hurled insults and small objects, designed to end only when either Ren’s wrath boiled over and he resorted to his Force powers, or they both simply ran out of energy and hurtful things to say.

Only this time it was different.

This time, and neither of them could later say which one had truly instigated it, it ended with them standing mere centimeters apart, Hux raising his hands grab a hold of his Leader and bringing his face closer for a kiss. He stopped when he noticed that not only was Ren trying to yank his head back, there were tears running down his cheeks. He stared fixedly at Hux, his lips trembling, and hands curled into tight fists at his sides. Hux took a quick step back, blood draining from his already pale cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean – I don’t know what came over me, I’m so sorry, sir, it won’t happen again.” He was babbling and hated it but couldn’t stop the panic twisting his guts into knots. He tried to turn to escape the horrifying situation but found himself rooted to the ground.

“Supreme Leader, please. Please.” Now he was _begging_ and hated himself even more for it. Ren didn’t release him but thankfully did nothing to kill him either. Instead, he held out a shaking hand and slowly, carefully, trailed a finger down Hux’s face, stopping at the corner of his mouth. The finger continued its hesitant journey over Hux’s lower lip, touched his chin and retreated. Ren wouldn’t have needed the Force to keep Hux standing absolutely still. Ren closed the distance between them, and just as slowly and hesitantly as his touch, he leaned forward for a kiss of his own. It was feather-light, their lips hardly touched, but at the end of it they were both trembling.

Ren turned on his heel and retreated into his bedroom. Hux found that he had regained control of his limbs, such as it was, and made his way into his own chambers. Sleep did not come to him that night. 

The _fourth_ time, Hux was prepared. He had invited Ren over for a dinner and a private mission debriefing after a series of highly successful diplomatic negotiations which ensured that the remains of the Resistance would have much more difficult time to find supplies or support. The food had been excellent – at least when compared to the usual fare of rations – the conversation had turned from business to more casual topics and the whiskey had helped the atmosphere to mellow even further.

Hux let the conversation die down gradually, until they were both lounging in their chairs, sipping whiskey and observing one another in comfortable silence. Hux drained his tumbler his mind made up and leaned forward. With deliberate and slow movement, looking straight in Ren’s eyes for any signs to indicate that this was not a welcome intrusion, he raised his hand and laid it on top of Ren’s. Ren flinched and shivered but stayed otherwise still. Hux tightened his grip slightly.

“If you want I’ll stop.”

“Continue.”

“You’re crying. Like you were when – the other night.” Hux began to remove his hand, but Ren brought his other hand up, grabbed Hux’s and placed it back on top of his.

“Ignore it.”

“That’s difficult to accomplish. I’m not exactly accustomed to tears outside of the interrogation chambers.”

That at least provoked a half-smile. Hux’s hand seemed to move on its own will to wipe the tears away, eliciting more gasps and shivers. “Fascinating,” he murmured to himself.

“What am I, your science experiment?” Ren seemed to be gaining control of his body. At least his voice wasn’t as affected any more.

“No, Supreme Leader, forgive me. But this reaction of yours _is_ fascinating, you’ve got to admit it.” As was Ren’s skin. Hux couldn’t bring himself to stop touching it now that he had full access to it. Ren cleared his throat and straightened from his slouch. Hux pulled his hand away reluctantly and sat back on his chair. He poured himself another drink and filled Ren’s glass at his request.

“Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t think you’ll let me leave until I’ve spilled all of my secrets for your perusal.” Ren huffed. “I just don’t particularly like being touched, that’s all”

“Come now, Ren. What if I accidentally touch you in public and this happens? Come to think of it, I’ve seen you shaking hands with ambassadors and suchlike, you’ve never done anything unusual then.”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “None of the ambassadors and suchlike have ever tried to kiss me.”

Hux couldn’t deny the truth of that statement. “You don’t seem to be averse to me touching you, though. Despite all -” Hux waved his hand in the air to indicate the unsettling response he had gotten from the man opposite him.

“No. I quite like it, in fact. Despite the evidence.” A strange little smile crept up on Ren’s face, as if was reminiscing something long since passed. “It just takes a bit getting used to, you know, being touched with – affection.”

Hux was taken aback at that. He shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. _“Affection?”_

“Come now, Hux. You and I both know what is going on here.”

“I have been known to try and kill you.”

“And I almost killed you. I’d say we’re even on that score.”

“Yes. Well. I’ll admit that I do find you more palatable these days.”

Ren laughed out loud at that. “Palatable? You’d eat me up if I let you close enough!” 

Hux felt a distinct and undeniable blush creeping up his neck. He tried to wash it down with a gulp of whiskey but to his disappointment the unacceptable display of embarrassment only continued to grow on his cheeks. “What changed for you, then? You’ve never exactly hidden your contempt towards me. And besides, I thought you were after that girl.”

Ren grimaced. The girl was obviously a painful memory and Hux instantly regretted bringing her up. But he had to know. For the Order’s sake, and for his own.

“She is – never mind her. That’ll sort itself out, one way or another and I don’t want to discuss her right now. You on the other hand, my dear General,” Ren raised his tumbler in a small salute, “you are an acquired taste.”

Hux considered that for a moment and decided to take it as a compliment. Still, there was something he felt he had to say, even though he suspected Ren already knew. “You must know that I will protect the Order with all that I have. If you should – if you should choose _her_ , I will do whatever I deem necessary.”

Ren merely looked at him for a long moment, until Hux felt he was being peeled open layer by layer and shifted uncomfortably.

“And you must know I’ve made my choice.” That was delivered with an air of finality. Hux knew to change the subject.

“I still can’t believe that you’ve not been touched with,” he struggled with the word, “affection before.”

“Snoke was never big on rewards, he believed in the stick instead of the carrot. As you well know.”

“Yes.” Hux shuddered at the memories. “But given your personal history, you must have known some affection in your life.”

“Ben did, certainly.”

Hux’s eyes widened with understanding. “So when Ben, well -”

“Died,” Ren supplied. “Ben died, and Kylo was born. Different man, different memories.”

Hux mulled this over. This evening was proving to be an interesting experience, to put it mildly. “Is it Ben surfacing when I touch you?” This train of thought raised a brand-new worry. “Is there a danger of him returning?”

The expression on Ren’s face went from amusement to incredulity and back again. “Ben is dead, Hux. He is not coming back, there is no reason for him to appear, nor is there anything for me to return to in that world.”

“Why do you react so extensively, then? A mere touch shouldn’t elicit such a response even if you were averse to that particular form of human contact.”

“Hux. Stop analyzing this. I cannot give you a definite answer, but as your Supreme Leader I can give you an order. Just leave it be and accept it as a part of my immeasurable charm and appeal.” 

Hux’s narrow-eyed stare seemed to amuse the Supreme Leader to no end. He leaned forward, lowered his voice and whispered, “like you said, I can control my reactions depending on the nature of the touch.” 

“So it’s just me, then.” Hux frowned and then the penny dropped. “Oh.”

“Oh indeed, General.” Ren smirked. “If you think you can stand a tear or two I’m ready to be kissed now.”

EPILOGUE

Ren lay on his stomach on his bed, hands folded underneath his pillow and gloriously naked. Hux was straddling him, clad only in his command cap and a self-satisfied smile as the light touches of his hands made Ren twitch and gasp and shiver. He caressed the shell of Ren’s ear, explored the lines of his neck, mapped the scars on his back and finally splayed his hands wide on Ren’s flanks. 

It was just too good to be true.

A thought occurred to him and he stopped his ministrations. Ren raised his head from the pillow and craned to see what was causing the distraction.

“I just realized something.”

“That’s nice. Continue.”

“I’m the only one allowed to touch you. No one else can do this. Or this.” Hux bent down and slid his hands and his tongue up Ren’s sides and spine, moved his hair out of the way and nibbled at his ear. The response was absolutely, mouth-wateringly perfect.

“Yes- yes you are. Don’t stop.”

“Hmm.” Hux’s satisfaction filled his entire being. He moved to lick and suck Ren’s neck.

“Feeling a bit possessive, aren’t we, Grand Marshal?”

Hux grinned against Ren’s skin. “Of you, Supreme Leader? Always.”


End file.
